Monsoons and Typoons
by 10's Tribute
Summary: An exiting new tournament is about to begin, set on isolated tropical islands only water pokemon are available to the trainers,who are forced to only use pokemon that they catch on the islands; The Queous Archipelago. After spending his summers following his brothers journey,Starky can now begin his very own journey.
1. The Monsoon Trials

**This takes place in a combination between our world and the pokemon world:**

**Asia=Kanto**

**Europe=Johto**

**The Americas=Hoenn**

**Africa + Oceania= Sinnow**

**(This discludes Unova)**

**Starky is from England,in Johto and the Queous Archipelago is not in any region,but is a cluster of islands between Australia and Indonesia. **

* * *

"Yeah,you're right,maybe this could be my year"My brother had been considering whether to re-attempt the Johto league ,and only by seeing my excitement at the prospect of my first pokemon journey was he finally persuaded to attempt another league,and Johto was the league I saw him reach the final of my holidays I would choose to spend watching an Damion training and its what fueled my interest in pokemon of all kinds.

"Well you can only improve,and since you won those dratini and lavitar eggs,you'll be sure to have two strong pokemon by the time the silver conference comes around" I encouraged him. "and the rest!" he had always shared our love for pokemon,and it was thanks to Damion's that I was given to oportunity to get to go to the Queous Archipelago.

"Look you better go Starky,now go and show them all them that the Marble family has a winner" My brother told me,and I waved goodbye

"That's down to you,I'll be there at the conference,I expect you're team to be the strongest there so get training,good bye!"I shouted down the road

"Wait" I heard my older brother screech. "Furret wants to say goodbye,"I laugh as the long,slim pokemon dashed out the door and charged straight toward me,before rubbing its head against me was fitting to depart to my first journey with the pokemon that started my brother's,after I befriended a sentret that I gave to my brother which then became his first pokemon.

"Goodbye Furret,you know there's a lot of pressure on you,but I'm sure you're more than capable"I stroked Ferret's long tail and it shivered with glee."Fur,Furret."

"Goodbye Furret" I hushed quietly, "Good bye Damion" I shouted town the street,then I began my Journey to the port .The journey was only about half an hour from my house, at the edge of Alto Mare,and I just couldn't way to be on my way to Queous.

* * *

The ferry was old enough to shows rust around the edges,but still emitted an air of was busy and overcrowded by everyone was cheerful,the annual Monsoon trials were always popular; there was a huge number of entrants,as well as its popularity on trials took part across the Queous archipelago, pokemon were not allowed to be taken onto the islands, catching was always difficult,but it made good television. Each contestant was given three fluid balls,that were immaculately painted pokeballs,painted with a blue wave pattern on the balls were used to hold your three pokemon,all of which had to be water type,or at least part water instead of gyms,there are four stages of the trial,each held at the end of the stages varied in their rules,but always generally knocked out half of the competetors.I couldn't wait to be part of such a prestigious and exiting competition.

I paced around the retro ferry for a while,keen to calm my exitement.I kept seeing glimpses of my messy dark blonde hair and my noticeably tall,lanky clumsy nature really didn't match being 2 meters tall,and in the past ten minutes I had manages to bump into two people. "Oops,damn it,sorry." I panicked as I had managed to run into a guy about my brothers age,who had obviously served in the military due to his regimented posture,short dark haircut and strong build.

"Hey no worries,we're all a little hyped up with the trials starting in less than an hour." He replied calmly,I could tell his was from the Hoenn region due to his American accent.

"Yeah I know,its insane.I've being waiting to finally start pokemon training for so long and it's so nearly time." I replied,happy to have someone to talk to.

"Wait you've only just finished school,you're pretty tall,if you don't mind me saying" He said.

"I get that a lot,I doesn't really work both ways though.I think what I got in growing upwards,I missed in growing outward though" I laughed.

"Hey,just be grateful you're not short!" He exclaimed"I'm Aaron by the way,"

"I'm Starky,good to meet ,Aaron,what brought you to enter the Monsoon trial"

" I really needed something to do,I've been working for the American army for the Kanto region,and after just a year I knew I really couldn't do it anymore. I figured this would be a good vacation,and I might even do well"Aaron explained.

"It was a good idea coming here,my brother paid the entry fee as a birthday present,he said it was a return for a pokemon I gave him,which started of his journey,"I stated.

"That's cool,so have you brought much to help you catch a pokemon,some sleep powder or something?" He asked

"Nope,my brothers lined up a gift to be given to me once I said it was a baby of a champions pokemon,was of my is I can't remember"I laughed

"Well we'll find out soon," Aaron gestured to the window,where I could see the ferry pulling up to land. "Mind if I come with you find out the surprise?"

"Not at all ...and Maybe...If you wanted to we could travel together as we take on the trials...you do need to pair up for the double stages...but if not that's OK"I stammered nervously.

"you know what,that sounds gre.." a loud honking sound interrupted Aaron as the boat arrived at the Queous Archipelago "Well,we're here."


	2. Of Grass and Water

I felt a lump in my throat as I approach the oversized,burgundy door. Aaron and I found one of my brothers friends, who incidently is a competition steward, was searching for me at the port. She had then immediately lead us to an old monastery,that was now a daycare centre. "you know,this little guy been waiting a while since April,since your birthday in fact." My new tour guide informed me cheerfully.

"How come? what was (wait is it a he?) Doing before?"I asked as the steward knocked on the door,desperate to find out more about my new companion.

" Yep,he's and was an egg before,so he shares your birthday!"She told me with her excitement showing through her tone of sound of slow,dragged foot steps get louder and louder,before the door creaked open to reveal a woman who had obviously seen her fair share of years.

"Well hello there! If it isn't Damion's younger brother,our little friend here has been waiting for you since February. She said before yelling "He's here ,quick little one,scurry through,its time to go." A small green object started slowly floating across the corner,and just before the small yellow moustache and blue body appeared,I knew what pokemon it was.

"A lotad! How could I of not thought of a lotad?" I crouched down to speak to the water weed pokemon. "I've been looking forward to see you little guy"The Lotad perked up the confidence and began pacing toward me "Lotad,Lotad,Lotad," The pokemon chirped in a chanting rhythm as it look up at me happily.

"I'm pleased you two are getting along so well,now as your last gift you brother left you this,but he told me to tell you not to expect any more," The old Lady passed me what looked like a warped pokedex. Its an Indonesian pokeguide,it's a pokedex that's specialised to this archipelago and gives all the information on the water pokemon ,as well as all the compertition information," She told me.

"Well thanks,Damion" I joked. "And thank you too,I'm sure you took very good care of Lotad here."

"You can see how well I looked after it,use your pokeguide."She instructed "Lotad,the water weed pokemon lives in ponds with clean is know to ferry small pokemon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its Lotad knows Bubblebeam,absorb,and nature 's ability is Swift Swim and it is  
holding and everstone."

"Wait,why's it holding an everstone?" Aaron asked,being quiet untill now.

"Well this little guy should really be a lombre,except it doesn't want to be a lombre,it wants to be a ludicolo. Therefore it holding onto that stone till it's given a water stone."The day care centre runner explained.

"And how did you find out?" Aaron further questioned,remaining stood up in a formal posture.

"Well you'll soon find out,this little lotad got a talent for signalling things,he's a little more inquisitive than the average lotad,I'll tell you that for nothing." She said. " Now you best get going,and so had I.I wish all of you good luck in the trials."The old lady rushed back quickly and shut the door before I had time to say thank you.

After acquainting myself with the lotad I realised just how active the lotad was,and how excitably it was at the prospect of food it launched a powerful series of bubbles into the air,and ran round underneath them as they lotad had taken to be alot though,and I often found it looking up at me admirably.I was keen to try out its battling technique when a wild krabby tried to grab Aarons ankle.

The walking lilly pad still hadn't been dedicated a ball and so it was already out by my side." Lets make my first battle a good one Lotad. Here we go, use nature power before that krabby attacks you"I commanded,not sure what would happen over a sand landscape.

"Lotad,Lotad,Lotad,Lotad."The Lotad was exited as the entire ground began to shake violently,with the epicentre of the occilations being around the krabby but still strong enough to knock me over where I ,despite being closer Aaron stayed stood up,obviously having seen a fare few taking a tumble the Krabby raised a large claw as it glowed,and then ran toward my lotad.

" Don't let him touch you,lotad." The poor lotad tried scurrying on its six feet but it wasn't fast enough,and was pushed down into the ground.

"Lo,lotad"The small blue pokemon moaned in pain.

"You're doing well Starky," Aaron encourage me from the side "Use absorb to get lotads energy back."I listened to Aaron's instructions,and I could sense he experience in pokemon training from his certainty.

"Go on than Lotad,absorb"The krabby shimmered a weak rainbow colour,which then flowed toward light made lotad perk up,and return to its exited self."Now use absorb one last time,lets finish this krabby off." The rainbow shimmered from Krabby to Lotad again,and it was too much for the krabby. "Aaron do you want to catch this pokemon ?,you do need one after all." I suggested.

" No way,I'm looking for strong pokemon like your lotad,this krabby wouldn't cut it in the trials."Aaron told me.

" Fair enough" I said "Now lets get going to the nearest town,trying and find a strong pokemon."Just as I finished a huge flat plane of a pokemon flew over our heads.

"Just the sort of pokemon I've I'm going to try and throw some of this stun spore in the air,try to get Camalote to use bubblebeam to transport the spore to that mantine."Aaron instructed.

"Get who to use bubble beam?Whats a Camalote?" I asked,confused by his instructions.

"Oh yeah,that was and idea for a name for your 's Spanish for lillypad."

"Yeah,thats a pretty good name,go on then 'Camolote,use your bubble beam to take that spun spore to that mantine."

"Lotad,Lotad" A flurry of bubbles were covered in orange powder, reached the mantine easily as it had taken a turn so it was relatively close and not that hard to Mantine dozed off and glided to the ground while unconscious,Aaron had no trouble catching the Mantine.

"I think its about time for you to get a pokeball,Camolote, what do you say?"

The Lotad began its bubblebeam dance, it was funny to watch the exited lotad dance under the bubbles but eventually I threw the patterned ball at my blue and green pokemon,and it disappeared in a flash of red.

" One pokemon each then,Starky,exactly what we need to win the first round"Aaron told me,and I found his optimism infectous as I looked to the future of of trial attempt.


	3. Down to the slake and up to the sky

I panicked as I threw the covers off me,it had been about 15 minutes since I woke up in the pokemon centre,and only one day since I got my first ever pokemon and now I had lost him. "Camolote? Are you here?" I asked in a hushed voice,aware of those sleeping in nearby Aaron was also missing,so I figured finding him might show my where my lotad was.I rushed down the off white corridors,before I heard a long,held out call of a pokemon,obviously part way through some sort of attack.

"Man...tine!"This pokemon in its heavy,deep voice.

Following the source of the sound I say Aaron with his mantine,and my Lotad down at a nearby dirt lotad was by his side,but scurried toward me when it saw me,happily running around me.

"Hey Starky,you up! Finally."Aaron joked

"Its 10 past 8,really not that late Aaron," I said as I checked my pokeguide.

"I woke up at seven so I came out here to train my mantine,sorry but Camalote wanted to join in,sorry for not telling you,wait,I've been meaning to ask,can your check my Mantine with the pokeguide?"

" Sure,wait a second" I pulled out the device to check on the pokemon which was happily gliding around.

"Mantine,the kite swims along freely, eating things that swim into its mouth. Its whole body is very Mantine knows raindance, surf, and wing 's ability is swift swim and it is not holding an item." The pokeguide informed us.

"Thats great,Starky.I Managed to figure out that mantine knew wing attack,but to know raindance and have swift swim,as well as your means that Mantine her can boost our pokemon's speed!" Aaron stratagised

"Yeah,that's cool," I replied "But we really need to watch our for electric attacks,they would devistate mantine,being super effective for both its type"

"Your right,but I'm going to have to rely on speed, or a partner thats good against far as water pokemon go,your lotad will be ok against electric attacks."

"I suppost so,but its still only normal way I think our pokemon choices so far are great,they both have two types,and so will have an advantage of being able to attacks that the other pokemon aren't resistant to."

"Good point,we should always have duel type poemon," The ex-soldier agreed.

Flying round for such a long time had tired the 2 meter long manta pokemon out,and it breavy was heavy and torn.""Man,Man,Man," It puffed as Aaron laugh.

"See this mantine,get a bit carried away,doesn't really think about things," Aaron told me."Mantine I think you should go rest in the lake," Eager to rest the kite of a pokemon flew straight to the large,natural also seemed to want to swim,so it looked up and questioned me to see if it could go.I nodded and told him he could always go to water as long as I could see him.

The mantine splashed and kept throwing a slighly scared lotad into the air,who would always glide to the ground the camalote got bored of being chucked about by the large pokemon and sat at the side of the lake,and munched and somepond weed that mantine had thrown up by and Aaron talk about using the two pokemon in a double battle,how Lotad could protect Mantine from electric attacks and how mantine could carry had established that at the moment,Mantine wass likely to be a lot stronger than Camlote who was still as his first evolution.

"Lo,Lotad" Camalote said in a drawn out,awe-inspired tone.

"What is it Camalote?" I asked,sensing that the Lotad was looking at something interest.

"Lotad,Lotad" The blue pokemon chanted as it scuttled toward a girl around our age,stroking the shell of a shellder.

"Now then shellder,time for your to evolve." She told her pokemon before passing a clear blue stone to the shellder

"Whats she doing?" I asked

"She making her Shellder evolve,giving it a water stone.I think Camalote might be a bit jealous,wanting to become a Ludicolo." Aaron informed me

"Oooh that makes sense" I remarked as a white light surrounded the Shellder and left to reveal Cloyster.

"Hey did you ask to watch my Shellder evolve?No? Then I'm going to punish you in a pokemon battle!"The brown haired girl of about Aaron's age (24) shouted. " Me and Rich here know everything about shelled pokemon,and how great they are"

"Well not really everything Judith" A quiet boy,definitely much younger then her said modestly.

"We do!" Judith insisted " And were going to show them in a double battle!"

"Cloyster,you're up!"The confident young women instructed as her pokemon glided towards

" Go on then clamperl..." Rich said reluctantly

"Well this will be fun" Aaron said before calling running to the lake so mantine could remain in the water for the battle

I followed suit and stood by Lotad who had returned to the edge of the almost perfectly clear lake,that was only obscured by some aquatic plants in the centre.

" Come on then Cloyster,lets use Aurora beam" The shelled pokemon opened up slightly and threw at glowing beam at mantine.

"Mantine,fly upward." Aaron used its wings to easily glided upwards and dodging the attack before happily gliding above the two crustaceans.

" Now Camalote,use nature power on Clamperl" I instructed knowing that being on the grass would produce a grass type attack. The Clamperl was met by seed bomb,but Rich had already told it to use Iron defence and it survived the attack.

"Clamperl,I think you should use whirlpool on that lotad," Rich suggested passively.

"Dodge it lotad" I said,but Lotad wasn't fast enough and soon was caught up in an aquatic whirlwind. "Lotad! No"

"Lo,Lo,Lo,Lo,Lo" Camalote gurgles as it was thrown around in the vortext

In reaction Aaron commanded Mantine immediately " Mantine use wing attack in an opposite motion on the whirlpool, you are then to catch Camalote,understood?"

"Mantine!" The pokemon answered enthusiasticely as it began disapating the whirlpool with its long fins.I couldn't help but notice the military style of Aarons battling,and the way he ordered his pokemon so confidently.

Soon the whirlpool was no longer strong enough to hold Camalote and Mantine swooped down to catch the falling lotad. "Lotad" The pokemon said affectionately as it rubbed its head against the mantine to say thankyou.

"Right then Starky,lets take out that Clamperl, Mantine use Surf"The Mantine happily obeyed  
Judith got ready to protect her companions pokemon "Cloyster, lets use supersonic" A high pitched noise was beamed toward the two airborne pokemon,and left leaving the two pokemon wobbling in the air, and mantine lotad had began speaking to the mantine,and appeared to be direct the kite pokemon.

"Lotad,Lotad" Camalote directed as it steered the manta toward clamperl.  
"Good work Camalote" Aaron addressed my pokemon " Now order Matine to use wing attack"

I joined in the the assult "Now Camalote,Use bubblebeam on that cloyster" Mantine managed to launch a large attack on the clamperl,but as Camalote was busy it was left without a pilot and crash landed ,straight into the clamperl,leaving them both unable to battle.  
Aaron recalled his Mantine with his pokeball. " It's up to you now,Starky"he said.  
I went to order and attack but Judith was quicker " Cloyster,aurora beam,keep firing"A flurry of beams were sent toward my lotad as it turn as swerved from side to side as it kept dodging the attacks.

"Great idea Camalote,now head towards the lake and dive underwater." The pokemon took a glancing blow just before he was safely in the water. I had formulated a plan. "Camalote,fire a bubble beam into the air so cloyster can't see you,then hide among those lillypads,"

With a loud call Camalote had managed to obcure cloysters veiw and once the bubbles were popped using supersonic, the lotad was one of many lillypads.A sort of manual double team.

"We'll show them,Get close Cloyster and use clamp on all of them"I saw Rich face palm as he saw the blatant flaw in Judith's cloyster began cutting the lillypads with its shell violently,but there were well over 30 lillypads.

"When Cloysters got his back to you,use absorb full power."

The Cloyster panicked and turn around,scrutinising every saw one that was a darker shade and went for it, luckily for my lotad ,the cloyster was no where near him,and a large rainbow shimmer flooded from cloyster to Camalote,and left and fainted Cloyster floating among a pool of half lillypads.

"Well done,Cloyster" Judith snarked sarcasticly as she return her pokemom. "Well you two are both cheats anyway,dont think I'm paying you any money," She said a she stormed off.  
"Sorry about her," apologised Rich, and he handed out huge amount of money to Aaron.

"Well that went well,Starky, Now lets head to the pokemon Mantine took quite a crash landing," Aaron remarks as we headed to back to the Wheelgate pokemon centre.


	4. An Unwelcome Diversion

Aaron's Mantine had just finished being healed by the Islands' characteristic slowking,rather than a chancey. The Pokemon centre had a large pool at its centre and so Aaron immediately released his pokemon,but only under the instruction it was never to take of into the air. "I was thinking maybe we should look more at the other competitors and the trial itself," Aaron said before turning on the T.V to channel 7,the competitions this time of the year it was almost entirely The Monsoon Trial being broadcasted,apart from a small selections of tournaments, feature battles and small the T.V was trainer's feature and they were showing two trainers,who were then going to have a were significantly powerful,especially for this early in the compertition. One guy had a barbroach and a fully evolved blastiose,apparently it was the quickest ever pokemon to reach its third won comfortably anyway and left with annoyingly cocky remark. "Hey,er mind if I have a look at your pokeguide?"Aaron asked.

"Sure" I said as I past it over.

After about 10 minutes Aaron told me that we had another 3 weeks till the start of the first round,but there were many events before them including a pokemon rumble,as well as the contests that ran a long side the trials for coordinators in another nearby series of islands. " So that makes for three weeks of hard training."

"You're right,lets get started," I found a tall cliff by a beach that soon became our regular training spent the next few days on accuracy and speed,a good test was for Camalote to fire bubblebeam ,for Mantine to attempt to dodge and return them with wing attack with Camalote had to then both pokemon had definately improved in accuracy their speed was not improving at such a rate,and as their accuracy got better the pokemon started to dodge the bubbles was about the sixth day when both pokemon were always on target,but always dodged the we decided to move islands,having battled far too many krabbys for besting over ambitios crabs to be fun anymore.  
We were going to hire a bout but Mantine seemed more eager and more than capable of carrying us for 3 km.

"The clouds are closing in,we're going to be cast away" I joked, Mantine was comfortable with us on this back and often would keep gurgling out to us,and Camalote would as mantine swam underwater,we we only above water for most of our body,not being a fan of salt water ,Camalote sat on my head.

Aaron,who had been silent replied after a long pause "No,we actually could," he said as he stared into the distance "whirlpools...god damn only my wailord was here"

"You have a wailord?" I asked,keen to learn more about Aaron's past.

"Not now Starky,this is bad" As the sky blackened Mantine began to thrash its fins. "Don't waste your energy and let the water take you to land,to drink the salt water and eat the back Camalote,he doesn't like salt water.

"But we're not going in the salt water?"

" We will in about 10 seconds" My heart raced ,I panicked and fumbled at my pokeball to recalled Camalote. "You return too,Mantine," Aaron said a second too late,just as the red arm reached out to retreive Mantine the pokemon was pulled away from underneath us,with a scream the pokemon was pulled underneath and the water filled my ears.

I kept my hand clutched to the pokeball as the darkness pulled me from side to side,it was kind though,and returned me to the surface for the air every 30 seconds of so.

* * *

**Please review if you can,I have a few questions to ask:**

**What pokemon type should the contests feature?**

**Do you have any suggestions for a character you want to feature in the story,they will be very minor and you're welcome to reuse characters you submitted to to other stories.**

**Next chapter:Where have the currents taken Starky?**


End file.
